The Reason He Left
by NoNameJoeyP
Summary: He left Berk for one reason and one reason only. He didn't want to leave her behind but if he had stayed everyone would die. Rated M for possible Lemons later and there will be a lot of violence.
1. The Note

It was just a casual, normal day on Berk. Everything was peaceful, the dragons were helping the villagers with their everyday chores, and the gang of rambunctious teens were walking around in the forest, mostly because their dragons were being lazy and they were bored. The only thing missing was the Hero of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He had just disappeared off Berk after he woke up from the battle with the Green Death. Nobody knew why he left, where he went, or what in the name of Odin's bloody third eye was going on. Nobody except Astrid of course. She had found a not stabbed to her window sill the day after Hiccup went missing. All it said was just a few words that, judging by the hand writing, were written by Hiccup. It read "When I return, everything changes."


	2. Pitch Black Pain

It felt good to him, the feeling of being in that same cove where he first met Toothless, staring at the lake that bore witness to the first kiss he shared with the love of his life. He couldn't help but shed just a few tears at that memory. He missed her. She was in his dreams, his thoughts, and everything seemed to make him remember her. He was standing in front of the lake just looking at his reflection in the water, when Toothless walked up beside him. Over the years that Hiccup was gone (7 to be exact) he learned how to speak with the dragons using his mind.

"What's up Hic' you're usually exited about being home, now we get here and you get depressed?"

"I know bud but I can't stop thinking about how they will react when I tell them this is Berk."

"What do you mean?" "I mean, you and I are the only ones who know! What will Jack think? What will Thane think? What about Jake, or Cathrine? They are all gonna freak out when I tell them this is where I grew up!" "I know but all you have to do is shut up and say it they will be exited, not worried!" "Wow Toothless, thanks for the support bud." Hiccup said while rolling his eyes and sighing.

He had to tell them weather he liked it or not. Thane was his long-lost brother from another father. He later learned his mother was from another island and had Thane a few years before she met Stoick and had Hiccup. Jake was Jack's twin brother. Those two were somewhat like Ruff and Tuff but both males. Cathrine was like "Thane's Astrid" so to speak. She had black hair and hazel eyes. Her weapon choice, daggers. She could throw daggers like Stoick could snap Hiccup like a twig. Thane used a giant sword that required both hands and a LOT of strength he called Tenshu. Thane had tons of scars. He was built like Snotlout compared to Hiccup and had fought in numerous wars. The tattoo of a scratch mark of a nightmare went down his back in three colors, black, red and blue. Jake and Jack had black eyes like Toothless' skin. Brown hair down to the shoulders and Jack used a bow and arrow while Jake used a war axe.

Hiccup had changed, a LOT. He was stronger, taller, smarter, had scars including an "x" on his chest that he got from some Celtic warrior with dual swords. You could actually see he had a six pack and had muscles when he was shirtless. He had a tattoo of a night fury all the way down his arm. He dual wielded custom made swords. One blue and the other green. It was time to tell the gang where they really were.

Hiccup silently walked back to there little camp under the cliff edge, where they would be safe from rain. When he reached the camp he braced himself for probably the most weird talk of his life. "Guys... I have something to confess." A sequence of nods accompanied by grunts because they all had mouthfuls of boar that Jake caught. "This place is Berk, the place where I grew up and first met toothless." A unison of "WHAT!?" came from the huddled up group of teenagers. So Hiccup told them the entire story of what happened. They were all shocked. _Of course they would do this. Hiccup thought._ "Dude why didn't you tell us!?" "Now, Cat calm down no need to get mad hehe..." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO NEED TO GET MAD! I FINALLY GET TO SEE MOM AGAIN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" A long period of silence followed that sentence. "What?" "Hiccup... are you... CRYING!?" "Hiccup... crying!? Dude you NEVER cry! You didn't even cry when that Roman Berserker rammed his war hammer into your gut!" "Thane... I need to talk to you." "O-K." "Alone." Hiccup led Thane to a small clearing with a stone alter in the middle. On the alter were two small... books? "Hiccup what is this place?" "Thane... Mom's dead..." Silence. "Thane?" More silence. Hiccup looked over, and what he saw scared him so much he couldn't run, all he could do was stand their at this... thing. It was Thane... but his eyes... his eyes were pitch black with a swirl of blue at the centre. He had his fists balled up and his arms at his side. His teeth... oh gods his teeth. They were sharp. Like a vampire's teeth and they were bloody. Hiccup finally got the courage to grab his brother's arm and shake his arm rather violently while shouting his name. Then thane turned around and Pounced on him Pinning him to the ground. He smiled and bit into Hiccup's neck. Then everything went black.


	3. Broken Bloody Face

Hey** guys... sorry about that Roman thing last chapter :/ and I am trying to post some chapters while I can because I am going to Chicago this week so yeah. Anyway onto chapter 3:**

It was cold, dark, and wet. He was in a cave. He could easily make out the figures of Catherine (cat), Jack, and Jake. They were all sitting by a fire. But... where was Thane... or Toothless? He looked around the cave and noticed a small pool of blood strangely close to him. Then he remembered. Something happened to Thane... that blood was from his neck. But what about Toothless? He tried crawling over to the fire but when he moved he saw something. It was dark blue. Sitting in the back of the cave. It was hunched up like a... dragon. He kept crawling moving across the cave floor inch by inch. When he got close enough to the fire he tried to speak. All he could mumble out was a measly "Guys?"

**~~~Back in the woods of Berk~~~**

**Astrid's POV**

It was around 8 or 9 at night. I couldn't tell. I was just walking around in the forest, minding my own business. I still haven't gotten over that dumb note. _"When I return. Everything changes."_ "Ugh what does it mean?" I was currently staring at my feet just blindly walking. Then out of nowhere, I heard a scream. It was close. Really close. I turned to my right, nothing. Turned to my left, nothing. I slowly kept walking in the direction it came from when I heard something else. It was a girl. She sounded my age. She was screaming something over, and over. Then it hit me. She was saying that name. The name of the boy who haunted me. "Hiccup". I ran.

**~~~The cave~~~**

**Jake's POV**

"Guys?" We all turned around at that voice. He was alive! He was still alive! How, don't ask me. "Hiccup!" "You're awake!" "Come on man get over here by the fire you look like you're freezing." Silence. He wasn't moving. Just sitting there staring at us with the slightest tilt of his head to the right, well my left. "Where's Thane?" I pointed it was all I could do. Thane never told us he was cursed. If he got to mad, he transformed into that...thing in the corner of the cave. But what about hiccup? Thane bit him so why doesn't hiccup have the mark? The mark! "Hiccup take off your shirt." "What?!" "Jake, you are wrong man!" "Shut up!" "Why would I do that? I'm freezing as it is!" "The mark." He took off his shirt but... it was there. That damned mark. His neck. It had the mark. Two holes. Hiccup was cursed too. "Hiccup... you're cursed you have the mark... Thane bit you." "WHAT!? How am I cursed?! What happened while i was out!? How long was I out?!" "Hiccup SHUT UP!" we all turned to see Thane stand up and grab his head and say... "It hurts" Then he fainted.

**~~~Stoick's house~~~**

**Stoick's POV**

It was around 9. I was sitting by the fire just poking the fire with a metal rod, when i heard a rather frantic knock at the door.I got up and slowly walked to the door careful not to crush whatever is in my way, being the giant I am. I opened the door and Astrid rushed in. She was talking but I couldn't understand her. She was sweating and panting like she ran a million miles without stopping. She was talking fast. All I could understand were "Chief... Woods...ran...now" "Whoa, whoa there lass, take it easy!" she walked over and sat down on the bench Hiccup made 9 years ago. "Now, what were you sayin'?" "I was... walking in the woods... when I heard a scream... I looked around and kept walking when... I heard a girl... screaming... "Hiccup"... so I ran back...here." "Are you sure that's what you heard?" "Yes." "Ok, go get Gobber and tell him to organise a search party." After she ran out the door I nearly fainted. "Son..."

**~~~The woods of Berk~~~**

It was dark. Almost all the people in the village were in the forest looking for one thing. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Everyone in the cave was trying to wake Thane up after he fainted. Of course when they woke him up, Jack was shaking him like a madman. It happened so fast nobody knew what happened until Thane was crouched over Jack's body, apologising. Jack was rolling on the floor saying "Oh! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Then he sat up and took his hands off his face. Thane had punched him. Hard. His nose was crooked, his jaw was slanted and his face was pretty dang bloody. Both his eyes were already black and he looked bad. "Thane!" "Dude." "Why did you punch my brother man... although I have to admit, he looks pretty stupid now." "It was an accident guys I-I swear!" "Yeeeeeaaaaaah..." "Aw come on man I'm sorry." "Sorry's not gonna cut it! My face is all bloody and broken!" Silence. They just couldn't hold it back anymore. Everyone except Jack started laughing. Hiccup was rolling on the floor clutching his sides while everybody else was just laughing pointing at his face. Then the sound of footsteps made them all get their weapons out and ready to strike. "Hiccup?"


	4. The reunion

**OK good news... i don't have to go to Chicago! YAY *does the victory dance* :P onto chapter 4 "The Reunion"**

* * *

"Hiccup?" Everyone froze. Thane was ready to kill. Catherine was dumbstruck, Jake and Jack just stood there staring at this girl that somehow knew Hiccup. A million things raced through there minds. _Who is she? Why is she here? How does she know Hiccup? Why is Hiccup scared? _Hiccup was scared. He knew that voice and he knew he was going to get hurt. He turned around with a small smile on his face. "Everyone put your weapons down she's a friend." Catherine and Thane looked over at him and both said "What do you mean she's a friend!?" at the same time. He walked up to her and as he got closer he noticed something... she was crying. Then the unexpected _Hiccup expected this though_ happened. Whoever this girl was reared up and rammed her fist into his face sending him tumbling back. Thane, Cat, Jack, and Jake were all amazed. Nobody was lucky enough to land a punch on Hiccup without being killed, yet she just did... and she's still breathing! "That's for leaving me for seven years!" Hiccup knew exactly what was coming next and stood up. Thane fainted. Jack and Jake had their chins on the ground and Catherine looked... mad. _'They're kissing!? What the hell! Who is this person!?_ "AHEM!" Hiccup broke away from the kiss to look over at a assumingly pissed off Catherine. Why was she mad? He was still hugging this mystery lady looking like he kissed an angel. To him, he had. "What?" "What do you mean what!? This strange lady walks up in here, manages to land a punch on you, then kisses you like you're married to her! What is going on here!?" "Oh right, Catherine, this is Astrid, Astrid, this is Catherine." "Nice to meet you." Astrid said with a slight smile. "Ummm... yeah right back atcha." "Hiccup... what is going on here?" Well shit. How in the world was he going to explain this? He's gone for seven years, then comes back with some random people acting like there is no tomorrow.

"Well first off I left to find these guys, Cat, Thane, Jack ad Jake. I need there help with something here and unfortunately they all lived far from Berk and each other well, except the twins." Ok this was odd. What was so huge that he needed _them_ and not the 643 people on Berk? "Ok so what do you need from them?" "You'll find out soon enough." Then they kissed again and once again somebody fainted. This time the twins fainted, and in doing so fell over in the same direction, knocking their heads together with a loud thump. "but it doesn't matter because I can easily think of something we could be doing right now." Hiccup said with a big smile. "Ok." Yep tonight was gonna be a good night.

* * *

**OK guys that was chapter 4 and yes it was supposed to be this short and yes the next chapter is going to start out with my first attempt at *bad things* :-P I really hope you guys like this stuff that i am entirely new at. I am also thinking of starting a new story that is just a bunch of dares and little adventures with the gang (the gang includes: both pairs of twins, Astrid, Cat, Thane, Snot-lout, Fish-legs, Astrid, and of course, the infamous triple H the third.) If i do it will probably, hopefully, maybe be funny. Anyway just little sneak peak *somewhat spoiler* next chapter Astrid finds out why hiccup left and is called "War on the horizon"**


	5. War on the horizon

**OK this is chapter 5 in this chapter sex happens so if ur under 18 please don't read ;) also one thing never done this before so sorry if it's not what you expected or if it's just plain bad guys :( Just remember... i tried my best :)  
**

* * *

This time the twins fainted, and in doing so fell over in the same direction, knocking their heads together with a loud thump. "but it doesn't matter because I can easily think of something we could be doing right now." Hiccup said with a big smile. "Ok." Yep tonight was gonna be a good night.

* * *

Hiccup led them to a small tree that look weird, it was curvy and was pointing to a small barely visible path. Hiccup took both Astrid's hands in his and said with a small smile "You have to promise me that you wont ever tell anyone about this path." She stared dumbly at him for a few moments. "Ok I promise." Hiccup led them down the path that ended up curving around the cliff and going under a waterfall. What was behind the waterfall amazed her. This is where he went all those hours. This... cave. A small cave with a small wooden desk that had books, drawings, and tiny inventions scattered all across it. In the far corner of the cave, there was a small cot with animal furs spread out across it. On the desk there was a small candle that lit most of the cave but left the cot to be in a dim corner. "Hiccup how long has this been here?" "Oh way longer than before I met Toothless." "Wow." That was all she could say. It was beautiful in her eyes. It looked like it was a natural cave. Like this was meant to happen. They were meant to happen.

Hiccup was holding both of her hands again and looking right into her ocean blue eyes. "Astrid, are you sure, absolutely sure you want to do this?" She wanted to... ho gods did she want to but... what would happen if she went back to the village in the morning? What would she say? She couldn't just say _"__oh I was just having sex with Hiccup in a cave on the other side of the island."_ She had to think this through, but all she could do was look at his hands, and think about what he could be doing with those hands. Hiccup's voice brought her out of her little fantasy in her head. "Astrid... Astrid are you ok?" "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." "Well do you want to... you know..." "Hiccup you don't even have to ask. I've been wanting this to happen for ages. Ever since that first flight with Toothless, I've been wanting to do this."

Hiccup's head was full of many emotions. He felt Joy and happiness but he also felt nervous. What if he was too small? What if... what if... so many what ifs... Then he leaned in for a sweet, gentle, blissful, earth shattering kiss. Astrid deepened the kiss by shoving her tongue in his mouth initiating a 'wrestling match'. She was clawing at his vest, trying to get it off without breaking away from the kiss. Somehow, Hiccup got it off by doing something with his arms _she could tell because just for a moment his hands stopped roaming her hips and back._ They pulled away just long enough to kick their boots off. Then they came back together. Somehow, without pulling away hiccup managed to get them onto the cot. She had wrapped her arms around his neck after he rolled them over with him on top of her. She felt a cold hand slide under her skirt and grab the curve of her butt. She knew where this was going so she flipped them over and allowed him so slide the spiked skirt down and eventually off her body. Hiccup then flipped them over and they parted for two reasons. One, for air, and two so hiccup could pull his tunic off and drop it down onto the floor. Astrid started feeling his chest and stomach. Then she realised something. _OMT... hiccup has abs!_ With one hand trying to undo the tie to his leggings and the other roaming his chest, Astrid finally gave up on his leggings and parted just long enough to slide her shirt off. Hiccup came crashing back down with one hand grabbing her ass and the other barely gliding across her nipple hardening them at his touch. Astrid was on fire. She wanted to stop kissing him long enough to let her take her breast wrappings off but then she felt his hand undoing the tie on her back. Soon enough, Astrid felt hiccup giving her a Hickey then making his way down to her breasts. She couldn't help but moan when she felt his tongue flicking back and forth over her hardened nipples. She could feel herself getting even more wet when she felt the bulge in hiccup's pants on her thigh. She moaned even louder when she felt his teeth barely scrape her chest. Hiccup kept playing with her breasts but when she felt his hand touch her through her pants she almost lost it. When he felt how wet she was he got as hard as a rock and moaned._ or maybe it was more like a growl?_

"Astrid..." He growled in her ear when she slowly, teasingly slid her leggings down her body. Now the only piece of clothing left was hiccup leggings... She started to reach for the tie but halfway there she completely lost it. Hiccup had one finger inside her and was slowly moving. She was moaning his name in his ear which was sending blood to his loins. "Hiccup...mmm...mm- oh gods!" The 'oh gods' was because he has slipped another finger inside her and started moving faster than before. She heard a metal 'clunk' on the floor and knew what that meant. He slid his fingers out of her and asked if she was ready. All he needed was a soft purr and a moan before he barely slid inside her. And gods it felt good! The way he filled her, made her feel complete, it hurt but in a good way. He slowly started moving in and out of her in a teasing and 'I don't want to rush things' manner. "Mmmm... Hiccup..." When she said that, he knew what it meant. He started going just a little bit faster and harder than he was before. "Mmmm... gods... Astrid." She couldn't stand it anymore. In an instant she was on top of him. "Wanna know a secret?" "Hmm..." "I'm gonna ride you like a wild dragon." "Fng..." Hiccup doing this made Astrid giggle. She started slowly moving up and down, but she was overrun by pleasure. It felt so good! She just couldn't stop herself. She started going faster and faster and faster until she couldn't go any faster. She felt it. She was about to. "Astrid... I'm gonna..." "Mmm..." Then it happened. That wonderful feeling. He thrust up into her as much as he could spilling himself into her and she screamed his name. A few seconds after astrid came too, with hiccup still inside her. She climbed off him and laid down next to him, using his chest as a pillow. Hiccup reached down and pulled the furs up over them just up to her neck. "Gods best night ever." "Couldn't agree more." "Hiccup..." "Hmm?" "You never told me why you left Berk." "I left because if I didn't everybody would have died." "What?" "I... I'm being chased. It's horrible. There is an entire army following me. WAr is on the horizon." He looked down and noticed she had already fallen asleep. Yep. Tonight really was a good night.

* * *

**So you guys tell me what you think! Horrible? Bad? Ok? Good? or Wonderful? Please let me know :)**


	6. Back Home

**xxAO1xxSNIPER thanks although, I probably could have done better :) Anyway here is chapter 6: "Back Home" *this chapter will also contain inappropriate content for people under age 18 but only because im crazy like that :P  
**

* * *

**~~~Astrid POV~~~  
**

It was warm really warm. The first thing I noticed was my clothes... oh gods where were my clothes... and who is next to me? Whoever it was rolled over and breathed out "So you're finally awake?" I had so many thoughts... that voice. I thought that was just a dream. Just one of my weird dreams about that cute, shy boy who managed to take down a dragons the size of a mountain. "A-Am I dreaming?" He laughed. When he laughed I noticed something. He had abs... that's weird. Hiccup doesn't have abs... "No you're finally awake. So... im guessing you enjoyed what happened last night?" Last night... What part of her memory was she missing? "What happened?" She looked up and saw Hiccup with a giant smirk on his face. Then she remembered... everything that happened. She knew what that smirk meant. He wanted to 'Remind Her' of what happened. Then she got an idea. She was going to do something that would blow his mind... _or should I say blow his cock..._ Yep. It was the perfect plan. He wouldn't expect it, but he would love it. She remembered what Ruffnut told her what she did to Snotlout a few days ago. That's what she was going to do. _Blow-job..._

* * *

**~~~In the Forge~~~  
**

Gobber was busy hammering away at a sword he was going to give to Hiccup as a welcome home present. He heard about what Astrid heard last night and emediately started working on it. It was one of Hiccup's 'designs'. The blade was blue and the handle was green and in the middle of the sword it had a diamond. '_Somewhat like the glass sword in Skyrim'_ It was almost done when Stoick barged in knocking down war-hammers and battle-axes. He had that look on his face. That look that change Hiccup's life forever. That look was the one he wore when he told Hiccup that his mother was dead. This has to be bad news. "Uh-oh... what is it this time Stoick?" "It's the Hofferson girl... she went missing last night and we haven't been able to find her yet." He was right... this was bad news.

* * *

She remembered what Ruffnut told her what she did to Snotlout a few days ago. That's what she was going to do. _Blow-job..._ "Hey Hiccup..." "Yeah?" "I have an idea." Silence. All he could think of was what happened last night. What did she have in mind? What was she planning? Why was she grinning like an evil woman? That scared him somewhat. "What is it?" "Well... you remember Ruff and Snotlout right?" "Uh... yeah." "Well... I was thinking... maybe I could..." Oh man what was she gonna do?! How would she word this out... "Yeah?" He was surprised, dumbstruck, happy, and again, nervous. She had her hand... on... he nearly fainted. Now he knew her plan. What she wanted to do. She was just as amazed as he was. She never realised how... HUGE he was, that is unless her mind was playing tricks on her, she couldn't even make her finger touch her thumb! She was nervous... what if she couldn't do that? This was bad... Then he sat up with his legs over the side of the cot. She took it as an opportunity. Before he knew what she did, he felt her... sucking... oh gods. She was slowly bobbing up and down with him in her mouth. He had to grip the cot just to keep from falling over. She just kept going. He didn't know why she was doing this, but she was torturing him, and she knew it. She was looking up at him from under her eyelashes at how good this made him feel. She noticed he had his head back and was biting his lower lip. He was trying his hardest to not start thrusting up into her mouth. It just felt too good. He could barely see it. He was just a few minutes away. He ended up putting one hand on the back of her head, just for the hell of it. This single motion kept going on for about a minute but she kept going slightly faster every few seconds. Then he felt it again. If she didn't stop now he was going to cum inside her mouth. "Astrid... I-" It happened but just before it happened, she slid him out of her mouth, allowing him to cum all over her chest. And he couldn't help but think that made her look HOT.

* * *

**~~~At the Cave~~~**

Jake was still recovering from the incident last night with Thane. It still hurt him, Jack wouldn't stop saying he look like a dumb-ass who tried to fight a tree with his face. Cat noticed Astrid and Hiccup walking into the cave, hand in hand. They both looked extremely happy. Then it hit her. What she used that cave for before last night. She did the same thing with Thane in the same cave. That cave was a magical place. It brought, pleasure like a nadder breathing fire... a lot and fast. Hiccup just had sex for the first time. In a cave. Then out of nowhere, a group of young Viking teens walked out of the bushes and two of them fainted, one ran and the other let her chin drop. This was bad... really bad... "H-H-Hiccup!?" "Uh-Oh" You're back home!" Then the big burly bearded man you all know as Mr. Grumpy chief of Berk guy knocked over the girl. He was speechless. It was him... His only son... he was back home.

* * *

**Well guys... Bad? Good? Eh? :P next chapter should be up in a few... NoNameJoey out**


	7. The Heart Piercing Letter From Rome

**xxAO1xxSNIPER this story should be about... well im hoping around 20 but it depends on the reviews, and such. As for the incredibly fast updates, FYI im insane :P JK i really like writing fics i guess. Wrote chapter 3 and guess i just got obsessed with it :) anyway, you all know the drill... onto chapter 7: "The Heart Piercing Letter From Rome"**

* * *

Then the big burly bearded man you all know as Mr. Grumpy chief of Berk guy knocked over the girl. He was speechless. It was him... His only son... he was back home. One thing caught his eye though... Hiccup's arm. It was around Astrid's neck. Then it dawned on him. His boy was a man. Hiccup and Astrid were deemed a couple before he left Berk. Astrid looked EXTREMELY happy and this other girl in the cave looked embarrassed. "H-Hiccup... is it... really you?" "Yep it's really me dad." This made Thane feel awkward. This man was his other father? So That's where he got his eyes... "Oh right, Dad, this is Catherine, Thane, Jake, and Jack." Everyone exchanged a few nods until they all froze. Stoick was staring at hiccup and thane like they were murderers. "Son, why does Thane look so much like and older you?" Shit. He didn't wanna have this talk. His dad would kill Thane but he had to tell him. "Well dad, this is Thane, my... long-lost brother from another father." A long period of silence followed that. "Well, gather your friends, we're going back home boyo."

* * *

**~~~Berk, Dragon Training Ring~~~  
**

"Son... we know why you left Berk." "What? How could you possibly know?" They had received a letter from a man name Quintus the Merciless who was from Rome. It read..." We are after five people and five people only. They are hiding somewhere on Berk. Hiccup, Thane, Catherine, Jack, and Jake. Send them north of Berk on a small ship. Leave them unarmed, and tied up. If you follow my orders, we will spare your people. Otherwise, War is on the Horizon." The letter also said that they would have one week to be sent out or they will invade. That means they have three days left. Three days before the war. Three days before millions of people die for five lives. It was understandable that Quintus was after them. They had destroyed a fourth of his fleet in one night and the next, they had robbed Quintus of all his gold and diamonds. Three days. Quintus had destroyed many tribes searching for them. Thousands were killed for nothing. It was truly heart piercing. The running and hiding was over.

* * *

**OK so this was supposed to be a short chapter. The next three chapter will be the tree days until the war, after that it will get bloody :P **

**so obviously the next chapters are "Day 1" ... "Day 2" ... and "Day 3" **

**Really hope you guys enjoy this stuff and thanks for the support ****xxAO1xxSNIPER** :) sadly, for me anyway i wont be able to update till tomorow otherwise, knowing how fast I update, you would already be reading Day 1 by now :(


	8. Day 1

**xxAO1xxSNIPER I just wanna say thanks. I've noticed that out of my what... 700 views on this story you are the only one who reviewed and, they were all nice reviews. Thanks for the encouragement and support you've given me. Now... onto chapter 8 : "Day 1"**

* * *

Thousands were killed for nothing. It was truly heart piercing. The running and hiding was over. Hiccup was currently staying at the cave where he did certain things with Astrid for the first time. He was trying to think of ways to kill the time. Astrid was acting like she didn't want to do anything but sleep. Hiccup was bored out of his mind. There seriously was nothing to do, so he decided he would go to the forge to help Gobber and his new apprentice, Jason make weapons to fight the Romans with. So he silently got out of bed, out on his metal foot, and went to the forge.

* * *

**~~~At the forge~~~  
**

It was late, Gobber and Jason had already gone home, and Hiccup was just finished with a sword when he noticed something. Somebody was leaning against the door to the forge. He looked up to there eyes and sure enough, it was her. Astrid looked really seductive in what she was wearing. She was in a blue dress and had a leather headband on. That headband... she looked like an angel with it on. And her smile made her look one hundred times as hot. And that smile. That was the same smile she wore before a certain something happened in the cave. When he found out what she looks like with cum all over her chest. He loved that smile, and knew what it meant. It meant there was finally going to be something to do... or somebody to do... The next thing he knew he was in a cot in the back room of the forge with a nude Astrid and a pretty big bulge in his pants. He was doing that thing where he rolled his tongue around on her nipples, earning moans from her. He liked that. Her moans, that's what turned his switch on. She couldn't stop moaning. Every time she felt the light brush of his teeth across her breast she would do it. Every time he would flick his tongue over her hardened nipples it made her moan. Every second he was inside her, finger or not, she would moan. She was like a moaning machine. Currently, he had three fingers moving slowly inside her, teasing her and his other hand was playing with her right breast while his tongue occupied her left breast. It made her feel good and bad at the same time. The vast amounts of pleasure he gave her were wonderful, but she was never able to please him. His hard member slowly entering her wet core brought her back to reality. She could tell by the grunts and sometime moans he would emit that this pleased him. But that was really it. He started thrusting faster into her when she told him to, harder, when she told him to but when it came to him... he never gave 'orders'. He always just obeyed and pleased. "Mmmm... Hiccup..." was all she ever really needed to say. When she did that he would either go harder or faster but most of the time, both. Hiccup was grunting and whispering her name in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Astrid..." He started to thrust faster and faster until she was panting like a mutt and he was breathing heavily. A few more thrusts. They were both really close. And at the same time they said "Oh gods... Hiccup" "Astrid... oh gods im gonna-" Then it happened for the second time, he came inside her making her scream his name. He loved his life. He was finally excepted, and now he had had sex with the love of his life twice and she was always begging for more. It was great. Life was great.

* * *

**Sooo... what do ya think? next chapter, we find out just exactly how far Thane and Catherine are into there relationship ;)... :P  
**


	9. Day 2: Midnight Snack

**OK before I start this chapter, I just got bored and I just finally came up with some ideas for this chapter. I Guess Im Just Lucky, my new story which if you like this you should probably check that out, now has it's first chapter up. Here's chapter 9: Midnight snack  
**

* * *

It was midnight. Thane was hungry. Jack and Jake went out hunting, while him and Cat stayed in the cave where Hiccup and Astrid shared a wonderful night. Thane needed a snack. It was going to be a while before either of the twins returned with some food. But he didn't want a snack as in food. He wanted the only living thing near him. Catherine. That's what he wanted, but what he didn't know, was she wanted him as well. She had been dreaming recently, about him. About tying him down and having her evil way with him. What happened a few nights before was an accident. They were both drunk and Cat ended up doing to Thane, what Astrid did to Hiccup in the mornings. Now, they were both sober, and apparently, turned on by each other. She was careful and sneaky. She had snuck over by his side. He was lying on that cot with his hands folded behind his head. She had the perfect plan. Get undressed and then just sit on the cot. Then let him do certain things. So that's what she did. Now she was completely naked, and she crawled over and sat. Thane must have been dreaming. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Cat just stripped completely nude, and sat down RIGHT next to him. Dang she was beautiful. From her long, black hair, to her pretty big breasts. That's where his eyes were glued. Every time she breathed in, they would get bigger. It was like she was teasing him. She took abnormally large breaths and kept her eyes closed, as if waiting for something. _Come on, I thought he would already be on top of me... what is taking him so long?_ She looked down and saw where his eyes were glued. They were glued to her hard, rosy nipples. She quickly covered her chest with her arms, making him look up at her. She leaned down close to his ear. "If you don't start now, I'm leaving." She wanted him. He couldn't feel more happy and exited.

In an instant he was on top of her kissing her gently. She loved the way he could put all of his emotions into one kiss. She unwrapped her arms from her chest and wrapped them around his neck, while he snaked his tongue into her mouth. She felt his left hand travelling down her body, to her hips then slowly up to play with her breast. She moaned into his mouth when he started rubbing her nipple in-between two of his fingers. He slowly started trailing kisses, down her jaw, to her neck, leaving small marks on her collarbone. Then he made his way down to gently caress her breast with his mouth and tongue. It was incredible. He made her moan his name into his ear, almost instantly making him hard as stone. She took her arms away from his neck, only to nearly rip his shirt off. Damn. She knew he was strong but she never realised how... muscular he was. She started letting her hand roam his torso while her other hand pulled his head impossibly closer to hers. Already feeling like she needed more, she started fiddling with the tie to his pants. When she got it undone, he shifted his weight so he could kick them off. He went back to playing with her breasts while she moaned. She moaned louder than before because she could feel his erection against her leg. She wanted him inside her. Now. She leaned up close to his ear and whispered something.

Thane got a devilish smirk on his face at what she said. She told him she wanted him inside her, which is what he had wanted since the day he met her. Looks like they were both going to get what they wanted. He was already hard as rocks. He placed himself at her entrance and looked up at her as if asking for permission and she nodded. That was all he needed. He slowly entered her, making her scream in bliss and pain. It hurt for all but two seconds then it felt so damn good. She had her hands on the cot but her feet were on the stone floor of the cave. Thane was behind her, slowly going as far as he could inside her then almost coming back out, then he would forcefully thrust all the way back inside her, making her scream his name. He was torturing her. She needed him to go faster. She moaned his name, letting him know that she wanted more. He kept thrusting into her with even greater speed and power now. He could tell he wasn't going to last for much longer, so he started pounding into her, making her scream. He was going as fast and hard as he could, and they were both near there climax. He kept thrusting and thrusting, while she kept begging him for more. Thane thrust into her a few more times and then with all the force he could manage, gave one last shove. Catherine screamed his name in bliss as they both went over the edge. Thane's grunts of satisfaction let her know that he really enjoyed this. That was definitely the best snack in the universe, that Midnight Snack

* * *

**So... tell me what ya think... if you guys like what im writing so far, you are going to LOVE the next chapter, it's a surprise :P check out my other story called I Guess I'm Just Lucky it's going to get smuty in the next chapter... mwuhahahahhahah! *grins like the devil* :P  
**


End file.
